


My pet

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Prompt list 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, Disobeying rules, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, M/M, Master!Steve, Pet Play, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Punishment, Puppy Play, Spanking, Steve goes too far, Stoplight System, Sub!Bucky, puppy!Bucky, safety words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Bucky, Steve's pet, disobeyed a rule while they were playing so Steve decides to punish him by spanking him. However, Bucky doesn't use his safeword or safety colours so Steve ends up going too far. Ends with cuddles after loving aftercare by Steve





	My pet

prompt: Stucky pet play

 

Steve was humming softly as he unlocked the door to his apartment, his shield slung over one shoulder and his backpack held in his hand. He pushed open the door, noticing the soft sounds of some soft slow jazz pieces that must have been on the radio and also the delicious smells of what must have been dinner. Steve smiled to himself as he closed and locked the door behind him, propping his shield against a nearby wall and setting his backpack down next to it. He straightened and took a few steps forward, looking around the open plan apartment and not seeing Bucky who was either on the couch reading or immediately walking out of the kitchen, bathroom, or their bedroom when Steve got home.

“Buck?” Steve calls out wonderingly as he takes a few more steps forward and his eyes got drawn to the appearance of his boyfriend in the doorway of the kitchen, and a soft sigh of understanding passed through his lips because now he knew why Bucky wasn’t where he normally was when he came home.

Bucky wanted to play.

The brunet was wearing nothing apart black skin-tight jeans which made his ass and thighs look amazing as well as a custom made black leather pet collar that was supple and tight around his neck, as well as a small silver tag inscribed with ‘Bucky’ on one side and ‘owned by Steve’ on the other. His long dark hair was loose around his bare shoulders and he was smiling softly at Steve, flushing softly as his hand reached up to fiddle with his pet tag on his collar.

A soft smile appears on Steve’s lips and he gently pats his thighs, now standing in the middle of the living room. “C’mere, pup”

Bucky drops to his hands and knees and slowly crawls over to Steve, keeping his eyes locked on Steve as he made his way over, finally stopping in front of Steve and sitting back on his haunches, hands resting on his thighs. Steve grins and crouches in front of Bucky, his hand reaching out and ruffling Bucky’s hair lovingly.

“Oh, my obedient little pet wants to play, hmm?” Steve comments softly, gently tugging at Bucky’s hair affectionately. The brunet stays quiet and leans his head into Steve’s hand, humming softly and shuffling closer slightly so Bucky’s chest was brushing against Steve’s knees. Steve tuts softly and nudges bucky away slightly. “No, pet, you know the rules, you gotta answer me”

Bucky whines softly at being nudged away and looks puppy dog eyed at Steve before mumbling “Sorry Master. I do want to play”

“There you go, good pet” Steve hummed, standing up and clicking his fingers next to Bucky’s thigh, a pre-discussed sign for Bucky to follow Steve close to his legs. “C’mon, puppy dog, let’s go get dinner”  
Steve started to walk and Bucky followed him, crawling behind him and to the side, panting softly like a dog would as Steve led him into the kitchen. Steve smiled fondly down at Bucky when he found that dinner was already cooked and served, just waiting to be moved to the dining table. Steve hummed softly in approval and leant down to ruffle Bucky’s hair before grabbing the two plates and walking towards the dining table, expecting Bucky to follow him.

Bucky did follow him, panting softly as he crawled after his Master, and he knew without being told to grab his kneeling pillow. He did find it difficult to crawl with one hand holding the pillow so he shifted onto his knees and shuffled after Steve. But the blond apparently had eyes in the back of his head and he looked around with disappointment appearing on his face.

“Oh, pet, what are you doing? You know the rules, always crawl like a pet should when we’re playing” Steve set down the plates on the table and crouched again, tapping the area in front of him, obviously wanting Bucky to come to that spot. “Now, crawl over here like a good pet”

Bucky dropped back to his hands and knees, only able to use one arm because the other arm was holding the kneeling pillow. He crawled to Steve and sat back on his heels, pillow in his lap and looking down at a piece of a floor in front of him, upset with himself. Steve sighed softly and reached out to thread his fingers through Bucky’s hair, tugging at it firmly to get him to look up.

“Look up at me, pet. I was going to let you sit on my lap so I could I feed you as a reward for being so good this week but since you broke the rules, I’m gonna have you sitting on the floor by me, I’ll feed you like normal and then I’m gonna punish you with spanking. I think 15 should do for breaking a basic rule, hmm?”

Bucky whined softly, guilt written all over his face as he looked up at Steve. “I’m sorry, Master. I just – I was so excited that you were home –“

“No excuses, pet” Steve interrupted Bucky, gently smacking Bucky’s cheek with his free hand to get his attention. “I don’t care what you thought or felt in the moment, you broke the rules and I have to punish you for it. You understand, don’t you, Pet?”

Bucky sighed softly and nodded reluctantly. “Yes Master, I need to learn my lesson”

“Yes, you do. So, come sit by my chair and I’ll feed you some of the lasagne you made” Steve gently cupped Bucky’s cheek and kissed his forehead before standing and sitting down in a chair at the dining table, lowering his left hand by his side and clicking his fingers in a nonverbal way to ‘come here’ like you would for an actual dog. Bucky crawled to his side and set his pillow down on the floor and settled on top of it on his knees, hands resting in his lap as he waited patiently for Steve’s feeding hand. Steve tangled the fingers of his left hand into Bucky’s dark hair as he took a few bites of his own lasagne, humming softly at the taste and then took a mouth sized piece from Bucky’s lasagne and lowered it to feed Bucky. Bucky carefully took the bite and chewed it, humming softly in appreciation.

It took about 45 minutes before both plates were empty with steve feeding himself and Bucky in alternative bites, his other hand still tangled in Bucky’s hair, a grounding touch for his pet. Bucky was leaning against Steve’s legs by the end of it, in a sort of submissive dazed mindset from being fed by his Master and not having to focus on anything else. Steve chuckled softly when he felt Bucky’s dead weight against his leg and he gently tugged at Bucky’s hair to get his attention. “Pet, gotta wake up, it’s time for your punishment”

Bucky whined softly but straightened again, not happy that he had to stop relying on Steve’s legs to lean on but he obeyed Steve’s gently tugging hand. “C’mon pet, crawl to the armchair”

Bucky hummed in understanding and crawled away from Steve and towards the armchair that was on the other side of the road, kneeling next to it and resting back on his haunches with his hands behind his back, head lowered in submissiveness as he waited for Steve. 

Steve smiled at his now obedient pet and ambled over to the armchair, sitting down and leaning back, relaxing as he watched the brunet sit patiently by the armchair. He made Bucky wait for five minutes before patting his thighs softly. “C’mere pup, strip and over my knee like a good boy”

Bucky was quiet as he crawled to a spot in front of Steve before standing hesitantly and started to shimmy out of his tight jeans, eyes locked on Steve who was staring back, watching his every move in a intense stare, his body completely laid back and relaxed in the armchair as the brunet shoved the jeans to his ankles, revealing that he hadn’t been wearing anything under his jeans. Bucky gulped when Steve’s eyes darkened slightly at the sight of Bucky completely naked in front of him but proceeded to kick off his jeans and then quickly picked them up and folded them, setting them to the side. He then moved forward and slowly but awkwardly leaned down and settled his body over Steve’s knees. The tops of Bucky’s thighs were propped up on Steve’s right thigh and knee and his chest was resting on Steve’s left thigh and knee, one hand wrapping around Steve’s ankle to comfort himself as he pressed his cheek to the side of Steve’s knee.

Steve hummed softly and set his left hand on Bucky’s back, fingers gently stroking the skin as his right hand gently smoothed over Bucky’s pale ass cheeks, the touch making the brunet shiver under his hand.

“Mm, pet, you gotta relax. You have to accept this, sweetheart”

Bucky whimpered softly but went limp on Steve’s lap, gently nosing Steve’s leg as he gently squeezed Steve’s ankle to let him know he’s ready. Steve hummed and rubbed his flat palm over the tops of Bucky’s thighs and then up over his ass, squeezing gently before giving Bucky a hard smack on his right asscheek and then his left. Bucky yelped in surprise and jerked forward on Steve’s lap.

“Count them” Steve orders, his left hand sliding up to grip the back of Bucky’s neck when Bucky stayed quiet. “Answer me, pup”

“One, two” Bucky murmured softly, but then repeated himself louder when Steve squeezed the back of his neck again.

“Good boy. I’m gonna keep going now” Steve said softly, gently rubbing Bucky’s slightly red ass cheeks before spanking Bucky again, landing it right at the crease of Bucky’s ass. Bucky yelped out a “Three!” as he rocked forward but Steve’s hand on the back of his neck kept him steady on Steve’s lap.

Steve kept going through the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth and ninth spank that alternated between the brunet’s ass and the tops of his thighs before Bucky started to tear up and stifle a sob against Steve’s thigh. The blond’s smacks were hard and unforgiving because it was a punishment after all, but he murmured soft praise as he rubbed Bucky’s ass cheeks after each smack.

“10!” Bucky cried out, sniffling softly as he squirmed on Steve’s lap but the blond’s grip on the back of his neck kept him pinned down. “Sir, please –“

“Five more” Steve interrupted Bucky’s plead, squeezing Bucky’s neck firmly in a silent message to stay obedient. Bucky let out a sob but nodded gently, his hand tightening on Steve’s ankle. Steve hummed softly and did two in quick succession on the tops of Bucky’s thighs which prompted Bucky to choke out a “11! 12!” as more tears ran down his cheeks, his ass cheeks a flaming red.

Another two smacks on each cheek were harder than the previous one which had Bucky jolting again and crying out louder at the force of Steve’s smack and it took a squeeze from Steve’s hand on the back of his neck for him to force out a weak “13 – 14” that was muffled by Steve’s leg, his hand iron tight on Steve’s ankle. “Sir –“ he whimpered softly, now fully crying and his muscles tense.

“I know, sweetheart, last one, last one” steve cooed softly, his hand rubbing Bucky’s ass soothingly. “This one is going to be the hardest but then it’s over”

Bucky let out a pitiful whimper at the words but nodded jerkily, his body going limp in Steve’s lap in defeat. Steve hummed softly before he raised his hand and delivered a hard smack to the crack of Bucky’s ass which made Bucky let out a pained cry before going limp again and murmuring a soft “15”.

“Oh pet, you’re doing so well, you were so good, you took your punishment so well” Steve purred softly, gently rubbing Bucky’s ass which would definitely be sore and bruised for the next week, at least. “My pet has such a pretty red ass. But I’ll get the aloe vera lotion so that will help, I promise”

Bucky whimpered softly and managed to turn his head to the side to look over his shoulder to look at Steve, showing the blond how Bucky’s face was red and tear stained, his bottom lip trembling as he tried to fight back more tears. “Sir –“ he started shakily, his fingers clutching at Steve’s thigh as he tried to breathe deeply.

“Oh baby, little one, it’s okay, you did so well” Steve drops his ‘Master’ personality and gently rubs Bucky’s back as he leans down and presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “Did I go too hard?”

Bucky sniffled and tried to shift himself closer to Steve’s body, neglecting to answer which made Steve start to worry.

“Shit” he muttered under his breath, and he carefully rolled Bucky over onto his back on his lap and then scoops Bucky up into his arms, making sure his arms didn’t touch or brush his ass or upper thighs. Bucky curled into his chest and there were silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Daddy” Bucky mumbled tearily, his breath hitching. “Yellow, daddy”

Steve pressed a loving kiss to Bucky’s hair in a way to muffle his curse because ‘yellow’ meant slow down. And it seemed that Bucky was telling Steve five smacks too late.

“Oh baby, c’mon, time to go to bed. Daddy will take care of you, promise” Steve murmured, standing up and grabbing the nearby aloe vera lotion before heading to their bedroom. “I’m so sorry if I went too hard, baby, I’m so sorry”

Bucky whimpered softly and clutched at Steve’s shirt with his hand, face pressed against Steve’s chest. He didn’t say a word but only whimpered when Steve gently set him down on his stomach, propping a pillow under his hips and another under his head. He gently kissed Bucky’s head and gently poured a dollop of aloe vera lotion onto his hand, rubbed it between his two palms and gently smoothed his oiled palms over Bucky’s bright red ass. Bucky winced and tried to shift away from Steve’s hand, but Steve hushed him softly and pressed a kiss to the skin between Bucky’s shoulder blades. “I know it’s cold, baby, but it’ll feel better in a couple of seconds, I promise”  
Bucky sniffed but nodded, trying to relax under Steve’s oiled hands but still wincing every few seconds.

After a couple of minutes of massaging the lotion into Bucky’s ass, Steve pulled back and wiped his hands clean before lying down next to Bucky and gently rubbing Bucky’s back as he kissed Bucky’s shoulder. “Feeling better, sweetheart?”

“I’m sorry” Bucky mumbled, apparently not even hearing what Steve had said. “I’m so sorry daddy that I didn’t tell you Yellow”

Steve blinked but gently stroked Bucky’s hair, humming softly. “Baby, this is something we can talk about later – “

“It was a punishment” Bucky interrupted, burying his face in the pillow. “The point of a punishment is to punish”

Steve frowned and gently shook Bucky to get his attention, but when Bucky didn’t look at him, Steve sighed and gently tugged at Bucky’s hair. The brunet actually responded to the action and sheepishly turned his head to look at Steve, his eyes focusing on Steve’s chin.

“Bucky, that punishment was part of our playing. And when we play, we have safe words which are for our but mainly your safety. And when we’re playing, I expect that you will use your safe words or gestures if you can’t speak. We have this because I don’t want to hurt you, like I have just done with the spanking” Steve says all of this softly, gently brushing Bucky’s hair behind his ear. “I have never wanted to ever properly hurt you but now I have”

Tears of guilt were falling down Bucky’s face and he turned his face to press against Steve’s hand.

Steve sighed again softly and shifted closer so his body was pressed against Bucky’s side. “Bucky, I didn’t tell you this to make you upset, I told you this so you could understand why I wanted to talk about this later when you’re in a better mindset”  
Bucky sniffed and nodded softly, squirming on the bed slightly because of his spanked ass. “Daddy – can we – can we cuddle?” He whispered softly, his voice still slightly husky from crying. Steve’s face softens and he nods gently.

“Of course we can, babydoll” Steve smiles softly, kissing Bucky on the forehead and settling down onto his back and gently pulled Bucky on top of him, being careful to not aggravate Bucky’s rear. Bucky whimpered softly and clutched at Steve’s shirt, nuzzling Steve’s chest shyly.

“I love you, Bucky” Steve whispers against Bucky’s hair, hands splayed across Bucky’s back, being careful of his ass. “I love you so much, no matter what you do or how you act, whether its when we’re playing or not”

Bucky sniffled and more tears ran down his face, but this time they were happy tears. “I love you too, Stevie”

Steve smiles softly and gently caressed Bucky’s back with one hand. “I know you do. Now, get some sleep and I’ll clean you up once you wake up, okay?”

Bucky mumbled softly in acknowledgement under his breath and he then quickly fell asleep. Steve chuckled softly under his breath at how Bucky practically became a dead weight on top of him, his hand coming up to cup the back of Bucky’s head.

Steve loved his pet. His bucky.


End file.
